williamfandomcom-20200214-history
WilliamWill2343's Love at First Sight
'WilliamWill2343's Love, at First Sight, '''is a Valentine's Day Special created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It aired on Orange Otter Network (Now Golden Koala Network) on Valentine's Day 2015. Plot Quintion really wants to have a girlfriend to go have a date with and to marry. So he tries online dating and quickly finds a cute girl named Rosellia McLaren Alison and finds out that she's a fan of Disney too. The two meet up at a fancy restaurant in St. Louis. Meanwhile, Alice wants to have a boyfriend and chooses WilliamWill2343, which will cause a debate against the two women. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter and Jelly Otter *Ivy as Rosellia McLaren Alison and Melody *Salli as Alice *Shy Girl as Butter Otter *Kimberly as Peanut Otter *Dave as WilliamWill2343 Transcript Television presents in association with PB&Jotterisnumber1 title appears and we fade to the WilliamWill Manor zoom into the manor and we fade to WilliamWill2343 WilliamWill2343: "Hmm. If only if I have a true girlfriend, I would really go out on a date! After all, I am a lover, not a fighter. Well, technically I am a lover and a fighter." Melody: "And to marry and love her forever?" WilliamWill2343: "Exactly what I was going to say, my sweet Melody. Now I'm going to Match.com to search for some sexy girls while you go play on my really huge playground that I built for you." Melody: "OK!" (Leaves and begins to play on the playground) WilliamWill2343: (going online to Match.com on his computer) "OK. Let's go on Match.com and find a really hot girl! I hope there's one who has a lot in common with me!" then sees a profile of a teenage girl in a purple skirt with blonde hair WilliamWill2343: "Wow! She's so precious! Rosellia McLaren Alison seems to be the perfect fit for me! The description of her also says that she's a Disney lover like me!" writes a message saying: "Would you like to have a date with me at The Melting Pot restaurant in St. Louis?" He quickly creates his box of gifts with chocolates, a necklace, some flowers and a greeting card. He puts on his tuxedo and his top hat WilliamWill2343: "I'm ready! Now I need to mail my message to Rosellia!" grabs his box of gifts and goes out to place his message into the mailbox suddenly sees Sophie and her cousins walk by Sophie: "Oodelay, Quintion. What's with the tuxedo anyway?" WilliamWill2343: "Well I'm going to a date with my new girlfriend, Rosellia McLaren Alison and she's beautifully cute." Peanut: "Wow. She must be precious!" WilliamWill2343: "Of course she is! That's why I call her a "Pink American Rose". I must go now, I don't want to be late." Jelly: "Goodbye! See you soon!" goes to The Melting Pot in St. Louis and sits down in one of his reserved tables WilliamWill2343: "According to the time, Rosellia will be here in just about..." Rosellia McLaren Alison: "Now, I presume?" then sees Rosellia sitting on the grand piano WilliamWill2343: "Oh, hey there! How are you and how did you get here so quickly?] Rosellia McLaren Alison: "Oh, you can say that it was magic!" sits down at the table where WilliamWill2343 is sitting WilliamWill2343: "Magic? What a surprise! Anyway, I got you gifts from me, myself and me. looks surprised WilliamWill2343: "Here, take these gifts including some chocolate, a necklace, some flowers, and special greeting card!" Rosellia McLaren Alison: "Aww, they're beautiful. Thank you." WilliamWill2343: Your welcome, my lovely darling." Rosellia McLaren Alison: "So, what do you do for a living?" WilliamWill2343: "I usually invent stuff, save the world, fly planes, stop enemies, and all kinds of stuff like that." Rosellia McLaren Alison: "Cool! You must be a true hero!" WilliamWill2343: "So what is your backstory? Where did you come from?" moves his chair right next to Rosellia Rosellia McLaren Alison: "Uh, can you keep a secret?" WilliamWill2343: "Yes, of course, I can." Rosellia McLaren Alison: "Well, I was born in the town of Sterlington on July 3, 1982, with superpowers. My mother was named Kellie McLaren and my father was named Lewis Alison. They were both killed by a stranger named Eli Lackey who thought that I was so stupid. He also threw me to the LaSallia River. Over the years, my powers matured, which gave the power to fly as fast as a rocket, to shoot rockets out of my bare hands, to walk upside down, to transform into anything I please, and to blow up magical bubblegums. I also got a nickname, "Bubblegum Rosy" which has been my favorite nickname for all of my life." WilliamWill2343: "And?" Rosellia McLaren Allison: I've also been staying as a 10-year-old girl throughout my whole life, so this isn't my real self, I just use age progression to show myself at age 15." WilliamWill2343: "Wow! It kind of reminds me of Sophie the Otter who stopped at the age of 14. This means that she'll stay 14 and won't grow up." Rosellia McLaren Allison: "That's cool, Quintion! Would you like to see my true self as a 10-year-old girl?" WilliamWill2343: "Go on! You can do it!" Rosellia McLaren Allison: "OK!" (Reveals her true self) WilliamWill2343: "Hey, where did she go?" Rosellia McLaren Allison: "Hi there!" kisses WilliamWill2343 on the lips as the chair that he's sitting on tips over WilliamWill2343: "Wow! You were pretty amazing as a teenager before, but now as a 10-year-old girl, you are as beautiful and cute as a golden flower. Rosellia McLaren Allison: "Awwww, That's so sweet of you, Quintion. Anyway, I may be small and innocent on the outside, but mature and beautiful on the inside. hug each other BOOM! Rosellia: "What was that noise?" door bursts to reveal Alice WilliamWill2343: "Gosh! Not Alice again!" Rosellia McLaren Allison: "Who is this Alice?" WilliamWill2343: "Uhh, she's a friend of mine who likes.....80's cartoons?" then picks up Rosellia by the dress Alice: "I WANT QUINTION TO BE MY BOYFRIEND! GET LOST!" throws her into the pole, away from Quintion WilliamWill2343: "I take that back, she's a Nazi to 80's cartoons!" Alice: "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" WilliamWill2343: "I challenge you to a fight! If you lose, you will watch Popples forever and ever! Better yet, you might be just a corpse!" Rosellia McLaren Allison: "Aren't you noticing that you are ''My boyfriend?" WilliamWill2343: "I know that, but I must take Alice down! She's not my girlfriend!" uses his golden sword to push away Alice. But Alice fights back with her laser attack as WilliamWill2343 shields himself from it WilliamWill2343: "Eat this! You idiot!" (Slashes her twice with his sword) Alice: "OUCH! Take this back!" (Fires multiple lasers, but WilliamWill2343 dodges them all) WilliamWill2343: "Never underestimate my dodging skills! Take this!" charges against Alice with his sword pointing out WilliamWill2343: "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Alice: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" (Runs away, but WilliamWill2343 manages to gang up and stabs her against a wall, piercing her body against it as she slowly dies) WilliamWill2343: (Getting his golden sword out of Alice's corpse) "Hurrah! Victory is mine!" (Cleans off the sword and holds it up into the air as it shines) Rosellia: "Bravo, Quintion! We can now enjoy our date in peace!" WilliamWill2343: "Why thanks, my friend. Shall we go out to the movies?" Rosellia: "What shall we see there?" WilliamWill2343: "Hmm, how about something romantic?" Rosellia: "What do you mean?" WilliamWill2343: "How about Fifty Shades of Grey. Rosellia: "Cool! I can't wait to go see it!" WilliamWill2343: "Come on, my friend. Let's go see the movie!" they walked out of the restaurant, they are greeted by millions of people WilliamWill2343: "My sweetheart, why is there a crowd of people?" Rosellia: "I'm not sure, but we have to go see the movie fast!" minutes later Ticket Vendor: "Welcome to the GoCinemas. What would you like to see tonight?" WilliamWill2343: "May we please have 2 tickets for Fifty Shades of Grey?" Rosellia: "Plus, we want a large popcorn and some soda drinks, please." Ticket Vendor: "Thanks, enjoy the show!" WilliamWill2343: "After we watch the movie, Rosellia, I'm going to call Alice's parents and tell her about her daughter." Rosellia: "Um, OK." two sit down on a pair of seats in the theater Usher: "The movie will start in 15 minutes. Please, no talking or horseplay!" the movie... WilliamWill2343: "What do you think of the movie?" Rosellia: "It was," (sniffs) "Beautiful!" WilliamWill2343: "Me too. Now I'm going to call Alice's parents." grabs his Windows Phone and dials 542-138-5786 to call Alice's parents Alice's mother: "Hello?" WilliamWill2343: "Hello, my acquaintance, my name is Quintion Carroll-White and I would like to inform you that your daughter has been attacking me too far, claiming that I was her boyfriend. Don't worry, I took care of that by killing her." Alice's mother: "Thank you for stopping her. You would've been attacked even more if it weren't for her demise." WilliamWill2343: "You're welcome. I'm going to go take my 10-year-old girlfriend back to my mansion." Alice's mother: "Alright, goodbye." turns off his Windows Phone WilliamWill2343: "Shall we stroll along to my mansion? I think you might find it very exciting." Rosellia: "I can't wait to see what's there!" they got to the WilliamWill Manor WilliamWill2343: "Welcome to WilliamWill Manor!" Melody: "Hi Willy, how have you been?" WilliamWill2343: "I was at The Melting Pot with my new girlfriend Rosellia!" Melody: "Neat-o!" WilliamWill2343: "Rosellia, this is my anthro kitty daughter who is highly intellectual, Melody." Rosellia: "Oh, hello Melody! You look really cute!" Melody: "Thanks for saying that, Rosellia." WilliamWill2343: "Shall we go inside and have dinner there?" Rosellia: "Sure!" two go inside as the camera zooms out on WilliamWill Manor (The End) Category:Specials